A game with a story
by sorry1082
Summary: The gang is playing Truth or Dare, with some exciting things involved.
1. Chapter 1

Truth or Dare with Divergent!

"Hey Tris wait up! yells Uriah.

I turn around "hey Uriah what's up?" I say

"Was about to Zeke's for a game of truth or dare everyone is going to be there want to go?" he asks

"Hell yeah, I love truth or dare come on lets go I'll race you"

"Oh you are so on" he replies okay 3... 2... 1... GO!

I take off running around people in the pit trying not to hit them. I take a short cut through the training room and down two hallways but, Uriah is right behind me.

"Come on slowpoke" I yell at Uriah

"oh I'm going easy on you" Uriah shouts back breathing heavily.

Just one more hallway and then I won, I think to myself.

As I run around the last hallway I run into someone, falling backwards onto the ground hitting my head on the ground I look up seeing Tobias looking down at me shocked.

"well hello to you to Tris" he says with a smile.

"I am so sorry! I didn-" I start to say but he stops me

"Tris I'm fine, are you? did you hit you're head?" He reaches out and touches my head looking to see if there's no damage and then picks me up. I know I should probably hate this having someone help me especially my old instructor but Tobias isn't just anyone he doesn't look at me like I need protecting or saving he looks at me differently that's one of the things I love about him.

I blush "I'm fine Tobias really" he puts me down

"Tris! Are you okay?" asked Uriah with a bit of worry in his voice but, he looks at Tobias than at me then smiles he knows I have a thing for Tobias I wish he didn't then he wouldn't be tensing me about all the time.

I glare at him "yeah I'm fine" I replied

I look at Tobias "hey, so you going to Zeke's?"

"Yes, are you?" he says

" Of course!" I tell him

Then Uriah whispers "you sure you're okay Tris you look a little... Red"

He looks at Tobias and then back at me

I blush even more and look at the ground, I feel Tobias staring at me probably wondering whats going on, when we reach Zeke's room I stop Uriah and say "please, don't bring him up when we are in there" in a low voice so Tobias doesn't hear

he smiles "come on lets go in"

When we walk in I see Christina,Shauna, Lauren, Will,Al Marlene and Zeke all in a circle on the floor

"HEY, their you guys are!" yells zeke

"I found Tris on the way and raced her, shes really fast for a stiff!" remarked Uriah "then we ran into Four on the way"

I blush

I go sit by Chirstina and Marlene. Tobias sits right across from me. I try not to look at him but i can't recessed those beautiful blue eyes I look up and see Tobias looking at me and quickly look down.

"so how do we play this" asked Al looking at Zeke

Zeke explains that if you chose truth the person ask you a question and you have to answer it and for dare you have to do what the person dares you to do"

"what if you don't do it or answer it?" asks Al

"Then you have remove a piece of clothing" says Zeke smiling

"Who wants to go first" Chirstina asked

"ME,ME,ME!" yells Zeke

We all laugh

"Okay, um... Shauna truth or dare?"

"I'm Daultless of course DARE!"

Zeke looks at her with a evil grin on his face "i dare you to Sing "I'm a Little Tea Pot" with actions in the pit"

"Okay" says Shauna standing up

"I'm coming" shouts Uriah

"Me too" Zeke says

After 10 minutes they walk back in laughing there asses off

"what happened?!" Chirstina asked

"Shauna starts singing "I'm a Little Tea Pot" when Eric comes walking by and stops to watch and he started dancing to the song and humming it" says Zeke in between laughs

We all start dying of laughter

when we all calm down

"Tris, Truth or dare" Shauna asks

"umm" I think for a moment Shauna does good dares and would problem think i was a chicken if i choose truth

i smile "dare!"

"Okay, i dare you to.."

She looks at Tobias and then back at me

'oh no,'

"I dare you to kiss Four for 30 seconds full out on the mouth" she smiles.

I look at Tobias he looks shocked and red.. wait! is he blushing? I feel my face get red

"Okay" I say and walk over to Tobias

Before i know it the 30 seconds were up and I walk back over to Chirstina and Marlene.

she whispers to me "you look like you were enjoying yourself and so did he"

I blush and think wait he did? i smile to myself

"okay umm Uriah "truth or DARE!

ummm... i choose...


	2. Chapter 2

TRUTH OR DARE with Divergent

Dare! Uriah replies

"I dare you to go outside and propose to the first person you see," I tell him.

He looks at me and walks out the door, I follow him. Smiling proudly to myself about the dare.

I see him walk up to a girl in white, 'wait is she from Abnegation? what is she doing in Daultless?' I push the thought from my head and walk over to them slowly so she doesn't see me. she looks very familiar. Oh. My. God. Its Susan my old neighbor from Abnegation. Before I have a change to stop him.

Uriah starts to get down on one knee and yell so EVERYONE can hear. Oh no I think. "HELLO SUSAN WHATEVERYOURLASTNAMEIS DO YOU WANT TO MARRY ME! I'M URIAH BY THE WAY". Susan just stands there in shock staring at him.

"umm..." she says and starts to cry that's my queue. I walk over to her "hey it's okay, Uriah was just playing a dare I gave him" I hug her lightly remembering stiffs don't like to be touched.

I glare at Uriah and whisper "Come on lets go back into Zeke's Apartment!"

"I'm sorry Susan, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, do you want to play Truth or Dare with us" asks Uriah

"Umm.. sure?" she replies

When we got back.

Zeke sees us coming and yells "so how did it go?"

He smiles at Uriah, me and, then Susan he's smile drops he mush of figured it out that she has been crying Uriah explains what happened and I led Susan inside to meet everyone.

When she finally meets everyone and Uriah tells them what happened this go back to normal.

Uriah smiles and looks at Marlene "Truth or Dare" he says

"Truth"

"CHICKEN!" yells Zeke laughing

"Shut up Zeke," Marlene says loudly trying not to smile.

"What is your worst fear," he asks smiling

She blushes and takes off her shirt. I am surprised by this, normally Marlene is the bad ass and tells people off for chickening out it must be pretty bad from the looks everyone else is shocked too.

"Four, Truth or dare," Marlene says trying to change the subject

"Truth," Tobias replies

"how was you're kiss with Tris, HA that rhymes!" she says

Everyone laughs and looks at Tobias he Blushes and so do I.

"It was" he looks at me and smiles "It was a great kiss,"

I blush and look at Tobias I wonder why he said that, probably just being nice I think to myself.

Then all the OOOOOOH! and AWWWWEESS start, everyone starts laughing but Tobias and I we just look at each other I wish I knew what he was thinking, what he really thought about that kiss.

Then I hear someone knock on the door we all quiet down and Susan goes to the door, standing in the hallway is Peter, Peter I hate Peter thinking back to initiate he tired to kill me by almost pushing me off the Chasm lucky Tobias was there and saved me.

"Hi, do you want to play?" Susan says smiling her Abnegation traits are showing, oh yeah, she doesn't know Peter.

He looks around the circle and stops and looks at me and smiles I feel colder then before "sure why not," he replies not looking away from me and sits in between Chirstina and me.

Chirstina looks at him and moves toward Will.

I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder, my skin tingles and I feel my heart beat increasing. I know who it is, even without looking but, I do so anyways I turn around and, I am face to face with those beautiful dreamy blue eyes. Tobias.

He glares at Peter with no emotion on hes face and, sits right between us I let out a sigh of relief he saves me again I smile.

Then Something unexpected happens Tobias grabs my hand into his. His holding my hand!. I look down at our hands together and feel butterflies at the pit of my stomach and I look at Tobias he has a big smile on hes face.

I blush and smile at him and then ground.

"Zeke Truth or Dare," he says still smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**TRUTH OR DARE CHAPTER 3! Enjoy! and I'm still trying figure this stuff out D:**

**TOBIAS POV: **

"DARE, I'M NOT A CHICKEN!" yells Zeke then smiles at Shauna She rolls her eyes and pushes him.

She definitely has a thing for him, this is going to be fun I smile diffusely at Zeke and Shauna.

"I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Shauna" I say

Shauna starts blushing while Zeke walks over to her, and take her to his bedroom. I now wonder if he likes her too.

I whisper to Tris "Does Zeke like Shauna?"

"Yeah I think so," she said, then starts to laugh after a little bit I do too.

God, I love this girl shes different from any girl I know, most girls would want attention or throw themselves at me but not her. I Can be myself with her and I need to also protect her. I glare at Peter, I hate Peter for everything he did to her it makes me sick just staring at him.

"Tobias?" Tris is shaking my arm

"Hmm, what?" I say looking at her

"Feeling a little spacey today, huh," She replied

_You have no idea _

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FLIRTING ITS MAKING ME SICK!" Shouts Peter making vomiting noises at us.

I glare at Peter,everyone looks at us waiting for what I will do before I had the chance to Tris shouts,

"If you don't want to hear it then go over there, better yet leave me and my friends alone!"

"Beatrice!" yells Susan stares at her with shock

"I'm sorry Susan," she said looking at the ground.

She looks like she wanted to say more but held her tongue, just then Zeke and Shauna walk in with ruffled hair and untucked shirts _obvious something was going on._ Zeke winked at me.

"Will, Truth or DARE, MY GOOD SIR?" yelled Zeke in a British accent

Will laughs and shouts back in the same accent "DARE, MY OLD FRIEND"

"I dare you to speak in a British accent for the next two rounds" Zeke replied

"Al, my good friend what will it be Truth? or DARE?!"

We all laugh at he's terrible accent.

"dare?" He said in a nervous voice

"So, I dare you to look at the person you like? Mate?" said Will staring at Al with huge eyes.

He looks at Tris for a second Then takes off his shirt, I look at Tris shes blushing, my heart sinks . I let go of her hand feeling hurt and betrayed. Of course she likes Al not me why didn't I see this before I feel like a idiot. Now she'll think of me as her instructor that grabbed her hand whats wrong with me I feel like my heart just got ripped out of my chest I look at the ceiling trying to calm myself down Tris is looking at me I don't want her to see me like this.

"Tris, Truth or Dare" said Al in a quiet voice

"Truth" she replied still looking at me she's trying to read me I don't let her.

"Who do you like" He said smiling like he knows the answer of course he does its him!

She looks at Christina then Will they both smile like they trying to tell her it's okay.

"I like..." why is she thinking about it just say AL and spare me the embarrassment.

"Four," Tris said

**I'm sorry its so short! I had soccer last night and I have it tonight, I didn't have time to write. ANYWAYS! What do you think about Fours POV and this chapter? Good,Bad? please review! **

**~Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

Truth or Dare chapter 4, I don't own any of the Characters.

Fours POV:

My heart is pounding out of my chest, My whole body shaking at the sound of my name. It's me, not Al. All I can do is look at her she's so beautiful, her blue eyes staring at me with worry waiting for me to do something. I smile at her not sure how to respond,then I do something unexpected I kiss her full out on the mouth, I feel her tense up then relax, my whole body is shaking with desire to put her closer to me, I feel heat rise to my cheeks just thinking about it. I hear people cheering in the background and Peter making awful noises, but I don't care. All I care about Tris. I put back from her and look into her eyes to see what she is thinking about me kissing her, she looks brighter then before and is also very red, she's so cute when she blushes.

I hear someone get up, I don't look up I just look at Tris and how happy I am that she feels the same way. Then Tris goes very pale and, looks behinds me, why is she pale? I look behind and see a fist coming straight at my face I avoid it easily by standing up and see Al standing before me yelling,

"YOU ASS, SHES MINE NOT YOURS!"

I stare at him with my instructor face trying to intimidating him not to fight me I clearly have the upper hand here being he's old instructor, maybe I need to talk to him to calm down. I think to myself

"Al, calm dow-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHY SHOULD I!" He yells at me "Peter are you going to help me or not?"

Peter stands up and walks over to Al, in the corner of my eye I see Tris attempt to get up but Christina and Will hold her back. she tries to fight them but, can't their to strong. Christina whispers something into her ear that I can't hear but it seems to of calmed her down. I look back at Peter and Al. I have never seen Al this mad before, he must really like her.

Al comes at me yelling like a insane person and tries to hit my face but, I easily dodge him and kick him in the side which makes him fall. Are you kidding me? I think to myself.

"Do you not remember anything I taught you!" I yell to him probably a bad idea to make him more mad then he already is, but I honestly don't care anymore.

"Shut the Hell up!" He yells back, "First you take Tris from me, then you insult my fighting skills!"

He attacks me again and I move out of the way just in time, and Al runs into the wall that was behind me.

I stand behind him with my hands cross and say to him "Okay, First off, Tris was never yours and by the way you're acting right now, I don't think she will ever be. Second, I didn't insult your fighting skills, you don't have any fighting skills to insult."

I hear Zeke and Uriah laugh from behind me saying "god, that was a good burn,"

Al starts to cry loudly in a ball against the wall.

I turn and face Peter. He turns pale and starts to back away from me. _I'm not letting him off that easy_

I approach him and say in a quiet voice so, only he will hear "Peter you have two choices, first you can run away like a scared little girl that I and everyone knows you are, or you can fight him and I can beat you to a bloody pule"

He looks wide eyed at Al who's on the floor crying like a big baby, then back at me. "umm.." He grew paler and runs out of the room like the scared little girl I know he is.

I smile and look at Tris who sighs and looks at me relieved, Christina and Will get off of her and she runs up and hugs me. My body is on fire, every part of me is tingling by her touch, my heart is beating so fast it feels like its going to explode.

"Are you okay?" she says worried

"Well, I am now" I look at her and kiss her on the forehead, she smiles and takes my hand.

We sit down next to Will and Zeke. Susan gets up, and takes Al on a walk to calm him down, so Abnegation of her.

"So, who's turn is it?" I ask smiling.

**Author's note: Okay, sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have soccer a lot and I have a game tomorrow so, I probably won't be able to update. Second, This chapter took me forever to write, sorry its so short! I hope you enjoy it! **

**P.S: If there are some mistakes I'm sorry, Please review!**

**~Sorry ~ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I don't own any of the characters or yeah

Tris POV

"It's my turn" I say to break the awkward silences

"URIAH TRUTH OR DARE!" I yell at him. He looks startled and then smiles

"Truth, I don't trust you with a dare" Everyone laughs after a few minutes I do too.

"Ummmm lets see" I say thinking whats something that will embarrass him. Aye! I got it , "What is the most embarrassing thing you've done till now?" I ask

Zeke and Marlene starts laughing, Uriah gives them a death glares, starts to clear his throat, turning very red and looking at the ground

"Okay, once when I was ten, Zeke and I normally take turns getting the mail from downstairs and I stayed up very late the night before playing video games and watching Horror movies, and so anyways it was really really hot so I took off all my clothes and got into bed. when I woke up, my mum was yelling at me to get the mail so, I ran straight out of my bedroom into the dinning room putting on my shoes and running down to the mail and halfway there I realize people are looking at me strangely and laughing, I ignore them and run into Marlene, falling to the floor. Marlene starts apologizing and then stops. looks at me then says "Uriah" clearing her throat "you know you're naked right"

Everyone started roaring with laughter, rolling on the floor. Christina and Will were crying they were laughing so hard. Uriah was as red as a tomato but, started to join in.

After a meager few minutes things started to calm down and Uriah asks Christina truth or dare

"Yes, finely someone picked me! DARE!" She replies

"I dare you to let Four give you a makeover," He says with a smile

She looks at Four, Four is moving his eyebrows up and down like a moron with a creepy smile on his face. She looks at the ground and takes off her pants, only wearing pink, flowery panties underneath.

"Man! I had a brilliant idea!" Shouts Four sarcastically

"Yeah, that's not happening," She laughing and turns to Zeke

"Truth or Dare?" she says

"Truth" He says cautiously

"How was the 7 minutes in Heaven with Shauna?" Christina asks

Zeke and Shauna both blush and look at the ground. Something must of gone on to make them act this way I think to myself.

"It was.." started Zeke picking at his shoe then looked up at Christina "It was amazing," He smiles at Shauna

He coughs awkwardly and looks at me "Tris truth or Dare"

I think for a moment, you know what screw it I'm in a good mood, the boy I've have loved seen initiate likes me back and is currently holding my hand.

"Dare" I smile at him

"Okay, I dare you to sit in Uriah's lap for the rest of the game," he says

I don't want to go sit in his lap but, I also don't want to be shirtless I hate being self-conscious. I get up I feel Tobias get stiff and still holding my hand, putting me down to his level and kissed me It feels like my body is on fire from this kiss. I pull away and walk over to Uriah and sit in his lap. He actually a lot more comfortable then he looks. He puts his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Zeke. It seems you were having fun," He winks and moves his eyebrows up and down.

I laugh, feeling Tobias staring at us. I look at Tobias he looks pissed and is glaring at Uriah's arm around me and looks back at me with jealously in his eye, I smile at him with a reassuring smile, tell him 'it's okay'

"Will, Truth or Dare"

"Dare" He says

"Okay, umm I dare you to switch clothes with Christina". I say smiling at him

Christina looks shocked and embarrassed at the same time, while Will just looks humored

"Okay, come on" He gets up and takes Christina hand and leads her into Zeke's bedroom

5 minutes later they walk out wearing each others clothes, Will is wearing a tight black shirt with the pink flowery panties, he looks like its not a big deal but, Christina is red in the face wearing, a blue loose shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Tris, I'm so getting you back for this," she glares at me

I laugh. "Hey brin it on!"

Christina whispers something into Will's ear that I couldn't hear and I see him holding in a laugh and looks at Four and asks,

"Four Truth or Dare" He smiles deviously.

**A/N: Okay, I'm so so sorry I've been so busy with soccer. Last week/weekend I had to play the State Cup Tournament, and it was scary! People for colleges were there.. Also I play anything on the left but mostly mid. SO what DID you THINK? good?, bad?, eh? stupid?, brilliant? If there are any misspells I am sorry! **

**~Sorry **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, I don't own any of the Characters

**Tobias POV:**

What are they planning? I know Cristina's mad at Tris for making Will and her switch clothes. She's probably going to make me do something very inappropriate to Tris if I choose dare and I have no problem with that I actually hoping it is, so I don't have to see her with Uriah. I can't stand her sitting in his lap with he's arm around her it makes me want to kill him for even touching her.

"Dare"

Will looks at Christina and winks, then back at me.

"Oh four," Will says with a smile ,"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Tris"

I look at Tris she blushing like crazy and laughing, making her little nose wrinkle up. She's so adorable, it makes my heart melt.

"Okay"

I take her hand and start toward Zeke's room.

"Four, one more thing I forgot to tell you,we can rush in at any moment, so watch out!"

Everyone starts laughing, I laugh nervously trying to seem like it's not a big deal, I look at Tris she looks as nervous as I do.

We start toward the bedroom when we walk in,I can't take it anymore, I grab Tris and push her against the wall and start kissing her neck. I hear her moan I smile and keep on kissing her neck for a few more minutes. I look at her, she's so breath taking. I take her into my hands and kiss her strongly on the mouth she tastes like strawberries so sweet and warm. Tris pulls me to the bed, and starts kissing my neck I let out a moan. I hear people moving from outside the door. I pull Tris on top of me and start kissing her I love this feeling of her lips against mine. I hear the door open but I can't see who it is, but hear,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE SISTER!"

Tris jumps off of me looking embarrassed I look up, a kid about Tris age with exactly the same chin and eye looking down at me. This must be her older brother Caleb. I look at Tris she's staring at her brother.

"What are you doing here Caleb," she asks trying to keep her voice level.

"What am I doing here, I'm here for dad he's worried about you. Now I can see why," He says glaring at me. "And you what the hell were you doing kissing my sister!"

Okay I know this is her brother, but he is starting to pissed me off. I stand up, I'm about a half a foot taller than him and he seems to notices he looks less angry but scared I smile, "Hi my names Four, You must be Caleb"

I look at Tris. she looks amused by Caleb face and grabs my hand. Caleb looks at our hands back at me "Yes I'm Caleb and stay the hell away from my little sister or else."

"Or else what, you gonna read me to death?" I say sarcastically.

"Oh, you're a funny guy. Think you're so strong and macho! Hmm?"

Okay, now I'm pissed. I look at Tris she's looking at Caleb, red in the face. I might need to hold her back instead. "Tris, I'm sorry but your brother is a ass"

"Trust me, he's normally not like this!" she replies opening the door, Uriah and everyone else falls forward inside the room.

I walk over to them "GUYS? WHAT THE HELL?" I shout, trying not to laugh.

Tris starts laughing, then so do I.

"You guys are so weird. I mean Truth or dare? What the hell?" Caleb said shaking his head.

"Caleb, welcome to the Daultless. I said laughing, Tris smiles.

"Tris, how do you like it here?"

"This is my home Caleb, just like Erudite is yours, now if you don't mind can you please go back to it" Tris spits at her brother.

"No, I'm going to make sure you stay away from him," Caleb points at me.

"Caleb, don't do this I love him!"

"No, you think you love him, but you don't! You're just upset by your choice!"

"Caleb no I'm not! I love Four and he loves me! Tell him Four"

I start to feel extremely uncomfortable getting in the middle of this argument "Tris.. I don't want to get involved in this"

"See, I told you! He doesn't love you! He won't even say it"

I keep starring at the floor at white carpet, not getting Caleb the sanctification.

"Tobias..." Tris is looking at me, I can't look at her, not like this.

Someone walks out the door, closing it loudly making everyone stop talking, dead silence. Chirstina shouts, Followed by people moving our of the room, leaving me alone still starring at the white carpet thinking about what just happened, and what I want to do at this moment. Go after her or keep thinking about going after her.


End file.
